


One woman man

by angelus2hot



Category: No Tomorrow (TV 2016)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Evie is surprised to learn the next thing on Xavier's apocalyst is just to talk with her. Just talk.





	One woman man

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** One woman man   
> **Fandom:** No Tomorrow  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Xavier Holliday/Evie Covington  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,159  
>  **Summary:** Evie is surprised to learn the next thing on Xavier's apocalyst is just to talk with her. Just talk.  
>  **A/N:** written for smallfandomfest fest 21

“You’re late.” His warm breath caressed her lips as he leaned in to kiss her. 

“Sorry.” Evie breezed into his house. “Work was... well, I don’t want to complain but I’ve had better days.”

“So quit.” He really didn’t see the problem. If you don’t like what you were doing then you move on. Life was too short to spend it doing something that makes you miserable.

_Not this again._ “I’m not like you, Xavier. I can’t just up and quit my...” She quickly changed the topic as she walked into the living room. “So what are we going to do today?” Usually they would take turns choosing something from each other’s apocalyst. But he had called her earlier at work to tell her he had already planned something for them. There was no doubt in her mind that whatever he planned was going to be absolutely amazing, could be a little scary but it would still be fun. “So what are we doing this afternoon?”

He knew a warning to get off a subject when he heard one and wisely didn’t bring it up again. “I thought we could talk.”

It was all she could do to keep her mouth from falling open. _He wanted to just talk?_ Surely he meant before the next big thing. “For how long?

A bark of laughter rang out. “Well all night.”

Evie’s eyes widened in shock. “All night?” She just couldn’t believe it. “I thought we were going to do something off our apocalysts.”

A huge grin began to pull at the corner of his mouth. “We are.” Xavier reached for his apocalyst lying on the side table and quickly began to thumb through it. “Right here. See?” He held the book open for her as he pointed to the correct spot. Written in black ink were the words _Talk all night with Evie, share every detail._

“Oh.” She didn’t know what else to say. 

“Are you up for it?” 

A man who wanted to talk, to hear and listen about the details of her life and share his without a lot of probing and nagging on her part was a rare and wonderful thing. There was no way she was saying no. “Let’s do this.”

Without a word he grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom. 

“Ummm...” She glanced at the bed that took up almost half of the bedroom. “I’m pretty sure this won’t lead to talking.” Not that she would complain of course. Sex with Xavier had been the best experience of her life.

He bit back a snicker. “But that’s where you’re wrong.” Xavier slowly began to remove his clothing. “With both of us naked, there’s nothing we can hide.” He stood in nothing but his boxers and waited for Evie to play catch up. When she didn’t move he added, “I want to know everything about you from your favorite color to your most intimate secret. One that you wouldn’t ever dare to tell even your best friend.” He leaned his head to the side. “Won’t you share this with me? Please?”

Evie released the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and quickly slipped off her flowered sundress, within seconds she was standing in front of him completely naked. “Now what?”

“Now we get into bed.” Xavier pulled down the blankets, hopped into bed and patted the place beside him. “Come on, Evie.”

She hopped into bed beside him and dragged the blankets up to her neck. “What do you want to know?”

“Do you promise to be completely honest no matter what?” At her nod he continued, “Let’s start with an easy one. What’s your favorite color?” He lounged back against the headboard and waited for her answer.

If this was an easy one she would hate to see a hard one. She was supposed to be truthful. _Damn._ “Green like your eyes.” Evie muttered beneath her breath.

He couldn’t stop the grin on his face from spreading. “I love your eyes too.”

“What’s your favorite position?” His grin turned wicked. “Sexual position that is.”

A dark red blush began to spread slowly across her cheeks. “I...uh...I..”

“You promised to be honest.” He leaned over and kissed her lips. “Come on. It can’t be that bad.”

_Oh boy. He really didn’t have a clue._ Evie knew there was no way she could say it outloud. She could barely admit it to herself. The blush spread further as she leaned over and whispered the answer in his ear.

“Evie.” His eyebrows raised higher. “I...”

But she didn’t want to hear it, she was too embarrassed. “My turn.” Evie couldn’t believe she was going to ask him this. Once more she leaned over to whisper in his ear.

Xavier’s eyes widened as he began to answer her question in full detail. He didn’t leave anything out but answered her with glaring honesty.

It was his turn to ask the next question.

 

For the next five hours Xavier and Evie talked and talked. They told each other all about their likes, dislikes, wants and desires. The ones that were secret and the ones not so secret. 

Finally when it looked like they had asked all the questions Evie had one more thing she wanted to know.

“How do you feel about the ethical non monogamy thing?” Evie couldn’t help but eye him doubtfully. She remembered his whole free love speech and not getting tied down from a few months earlier. But from the last few hours she felt like this thing between them was heading in a new direction and she didn’t want to get her hopes up if she was wrong.

Xavier shook his head as he reached out, slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her unresisting body close to his. “ _Ethical non-monogamy_ is a great term that encompasses all the ways that you can consciously, with agreement and consent from all involved, explore love and sex with multiple people. But the thing is since being with you I don’t give a damn about non monogamy ethical or otherwise. I just want to be a one woman man.” He snuggled closer. “You’re the one I want.”

“Is that why all the questions tonight?” 

It wasn’t the response he was hoping for but it wasn’t a no either. “Yes. I thought that if we knew everything there was to know about each other that we could...”

“Start a relationship?”

He shook his head. “We’ve been in a relationship since the moment we met, baby. Now I’m wanting forever and I hope you want that too.”

Tears filled her eyes. There was nothing she wanted more than to be with Xavier, to spend the rest of her life with him. “I want that probably more than you do.”

His lips brushed against hers in a soft caress. “Oh, I highly doubt that.” Xavier whispered just before his lips found hers in a passionate kiss.


End file.
